eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Deimon Devil Bats
The Deimon Devil Bats are the home team of the anime and manga series Eyeshield 21. This team represents the Deimon Private Senior High School. The high-school incarnation of middle-school club the Mao Devil Bats, the Deimon American Football Club started out with only three members: Yoichi Hiruma, Ryokan Kurita, and Gen "Musashi" Takekura. After its inaugural year, its membership was further reduced with the departure of Gen Takekura. This remained the case until Hiruma found Sena Kobayakawa and his amazing running ability. The team's chant is "Kill'em! YA-HA!" in the anime and "Bukkorosu! YA-HA!!"|ブッコロス!YA-HA!!| in the manga. Team information ;Logo/Mascot :Red Devil Bat, a nonexistent creature which bears a striking resemblance to Hiruma Yoichi. ;Team colors :Primarily red, white and black. The pants of the uniform are shown in the ES21 video games to be a very light shade of beige. ;Helmet :Black, white face mask, and red bat-wings (with a white outline) along each side, in the style of the Philadelphia Eagles or Birmingham Fire. ;Team uniform :For the most part, the Deimon uniform is the most straightforward in the series, with no flash designs on the jersey. Later on in the manga, at the start of the Kantou tournament, the numbers' colors are reversed from white with a black outline to black with a white outline, and the jerseys have black streaks down the front and back, starting either side of the numbers on the players' shoulders. On the front of the jersey, these streaks continue down onto the pants - on the back, they resemble bat wings. The uniform remains unchanged in the anime when Kantou comes around. :The team's 'road' white jerseys have similar black stripes, but the area between these down each side of the jersey is still red. ;Play style :This team is opposite to that of Ojo and their philosophy about ultimate defense. Deimon is based on extreme offense (Deimon is also said to be the team with the best offense in Kanto), partly due to the fact that it initially lacked a kicker and also based on the ideals of its captain Hiruma: "If they score 99 points, we'll win with 100!." Even when on defense, the Devil Bats heavily rely on interceptions, fumbles, safeties and any other way to add more points. High-risk plays are the main staple of their strategies, since they always give 100% effort, regardless of the odds being stacked against them. Conception and development Yusuke Murata, artist of the series, said that the helmets of "the team" in Eyeshield 21 'are "inspired"' by the Philadelphia Eagles. Members Doburoku Sakaki Sena Kobayakawa Yoichi Hiruma Ryokan Kurita Taro Raimon The Ha-Ha Brothers Manabu Yukimitsu Daikichi Komusubi Tetsuo Ishimaru Yohei Satake Kenta Yamaoka Futoshi Omosadake Natsuhiko Taki Gen "Musashi" Takekura Mamori Anezaki Suzuna Taki Mascots ;Deimon Devil Bat (Big) The Devilbat with personality not unlike Hiruma. Usually seen explaining things to the reader or answering questions. ;Deimon Devil Bat (Small) The small, rather cute Devilbat who admires the big Devilbat, and always looks up to him. Initially seen in a commercial prior to the Deimon/Seibu game. ;Cerberus Hiruma's dog. Known for his excessive appetite, ruthlessness (most likely affected by Hiruma) and his outstanding intelligence compared with other animals. In chapter 100, Cerberus shows that he is able to defeat taller tougher looking dogs and force them to serve him. Hiruma uses him for everything: Training, disguise, and sometimes he even uses him to drag out anyone whose whereabouts he doesn't know of. Cerberus has shown several times to be able to stand and walk on two legs. In chapter 251, it is revealed that Cerberus can bench press 120kgs (264lbs). In one Q&A column, it is claimed that Cerberus is actually just a wild dog, not belonging to Hiruma. Rather, he follows Hiruma around because he's easy to get food from. This is questionable, since he has often followed orders from Hiruma, though is regularly rewarded or tricked into the task with food in the process. ;Pig-Berus When Komusubi ran away, Doburoku went on an epic journey to find him. Not realizing that Komusubi had stayed in Tokyo, he went far afield, without a cell phone or any way for the team to tell him that Komusubi had been found. When Doburoku finally returned, dazed and drunk, he had with him a piglet; which he thought was Komusubi. This piglet, being too far away from home, stayed at Deimon. Cerberus would have made Pig-Berus into tonkatsu, but Pig-Berus saved himself by pointing out that he would make a much better meal when fully grown. Pig-Berus is now a mascot and cheerleads alongside Cerberus.